


Seungri's Heartbreak

by SwingBallBlues



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, YOUR TEETH WILL ROT, seungwhores
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 16:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4968871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwingBallBlues/pseuds/SwingBallBlues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Seungri's heart breaks, Seunghyun's breaks a little, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seungri's Heartbreak

"Hyung," Seungri says weakly. His voice is quivering, and he hangs his head low, almost resting it on Seunghyun's front but visibly stopping himself from doing so. "It hurts."

Seunghyun steps closer, reaching out to grab the nape of Seungri's neck and closing the space between them. "Where?"

Seungri is crying quietly now, Seunghyun can tell, the fabric of his shirt is getting damp and hot from of the tears. Seungri clutches to Seunghyun's waist tightly, shaking his head as if to blink back the tears. Seunghyun starts rubbing soothing circles with his hand on Seungri's small back, letting him know that _it's okay, just cry, cry the pain out, and cry some more,_ because there's nothing he can do about it. Seunghyun feels like crying, too.

"Where does it hurt, baby?" Seunghyun pulls himself back, intending to look Seungri in the eye. He places both hands on either side of Seungri's face and it's red now, with little droplets of tears still running down his cheeks. He looks helpless.

Seungri's sniffing and composing himself before looking down, pointing at the upper part of his left chest with his finger. "Here."

Seunghyun wonders if Seungri can hear his heart shattering with his. His chest feels tight, because he loves Seungri _so much_ , and no matter how selfish it is, he absolutely hates seeing Seungri cry. He hugs him again and kisses the top of his head. "I know, baby. I'm sorry."

"Hyung," Seungri is sobbing now, loudly, and Seunghyun winces. Seungri is supposed to be bright, cheerful, and everything else opposite to the state that he's in now. He's supposed to make Seunghyun smile, not cry. Not like this.

"It hurts so much," Seungri murmurs, his voice shaky and his whole body is trembling from the force of his crying. 

Seunghyun tilts his head and kisses Seungri's forehead, and then trails his lips down to kiss the tip of Seungri's nose. "I'm really sorry."

He then presses his lips into Seungri's, kissing him gently like he's afraid if he uses the slightest bit of strength he'll hurt him. Seungri kisses him back immediately, and Seunghyun can almost taste the heartbreak on his mouth. Seungri is soft, and so _so_ sweet, sighing into the kiss and he tastes like home. Seunghyun has no idea how could anyone have the heart to hurt him, to make him cry when he's just too good to be true. After a while he pulls away, resting his forehead onto Seungri's.

Seungri's eyes are still wet but his crying's subsided, so Seunghyun breathes a sigh of relief. "You know," Seunghyun starts, "When you cry like that," he closes his eyes and takes his time to appreciate the way Seungri's hands are still gripping the sides of his torso firmly, "It makes me wanna cry, too. When I see your heart breaks, a part of mine does, too."

And of course, Seungri knows that, he knows but he doesn't need to tell him. When it comes to Seunghyun, words aren't a necessity. So he just nods and pulls Seunghyun closer instead, and lets his aching heart be for a little while. It'll take some time, maybe a long one, but he knows Seunghyun will wait for him. Pester him with feather-light kisses and sweet words along the way, healing with him. Because only when Seungri blooms with happiness, Seunghyun does, too.

  



End file.
